eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Requiem
|year = 2017 |position = 12th (Final) |points = 135 (Final) |previous = "J'ai cherché" |next = "Mercy"}} "Requiem" was the French entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 in Kiev, performed by Alma. Due to the country's status as a "Big Five" nation it was pre-qualified for the final where it finished in 12th place with 135 points. Lyrics French/English= Des amours meurent, des amours naissent Les siècles passent et disparaissent Ce que tu crois être la mort C’est une saison et rien de plus Un jour lassé de cette errance Tu t’en iras, quelle importance Car la terre tournera encore Même quand nous ne tournerons plus Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m’aimes Fais-moi sourire au beau milieu d’un requiem Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m’aimes Fais-moi danser jusqu’à ce que le temps nous reprenne Ce qu’il a donné Will you take me to paradise? With you nothing ever dies You take my smile and make it bright Before the night erase the light I won’t go below silver skies The only dark is in your eyes On pleure mais on survit quand même C’est la beauté du requiem Les étincelles deviennent des flammes Les petites filles deviennent des femmes Ce que tu crois être l’amour C’est un brasier et rien de plus Nos déchirures, nos déchéances On pense qu’elles ont de l’importance Mais demain renaîtra le jour Comme si nous n’avions pas vécu Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m’aimes Fais-moi sourire au beau milieu d’un requiem Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m’aimes Fais-moi danser jusqu’à ce que le temps nous reprenne Ce qu’il a donné Will you take me to paradise? With you nothing ever dies You take my smile and make it bright Before the night erase the light I won’t go below silver skies The only dark is in your eyes On pleure mais on survit quand même C’est la beauté du requiem Des amours naissent, des amours meurent Ce soir enfin je n’ai plus peur Je sais que je t’aimerai encore Quand la terre ne tournera plus Des amours naissent, des amours meurent Ce soir enfin je n’ai plus peur Je sais que je t’aimerai encore Quand la terre ne tournera plus Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m’aimes Fais-moi sourire au beau milieu d’un requiem Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m’aimes Fais-moi danser jusqu’à ce que le temps nous reprenne Ce qu’il a donné Embrasse-moi, tell me that you love me Embrasse-moi Embrasse-moi, tell me that you love me Embrasse-moi |-| Translation= Love dies, love is born Centuries pass and disappear What you believe is death Is a season and nothing more One weary day of this wandering You will go, what does it matter Because the world will turn again Even we we don’t turn anymore Kiss me, tell me that you love me Make me smile in the middle of a requiem Kiss me, tell me that you love me Make me dance until the time comes again What he gave Will you take me to paradise? With you nothing ever dies You take my smile and make it bright Before the night erase the light I won’t go below silver skies The only dark is in your eyes We cry but we still survive That’s the beauty of the requiem The sparks become flames The little girls become women What you think is love Is an inferno and nothing more Our rips, our declines We think that they have importance But tomorrow the day will be reborn Like if we had not lived Kiss me, tell me that you love me Make me smile in the middle of a requiem Kiss me, tell me that you love me Make me dance until the time comes again What he gave Will you take me to paradise? With you nothing ever dies You take my smile and make it bright Before the night erases the light I won’t go below silver skies The only dark is in your eyes We cry but we still survive That’s the beauty of the requiem Love is born, love dies Tonight I’m finally not afraid I know that I will love again When the world doesn’t turn anymore Love is born, love dies Tonight I’m finally not afraid I know that I will love again When the world doesn’t turn anymore Kiss me, tell me that you love me Make me smile in the middle of a requiem Kiss me, tell me that you love me Make me dance until the time comes again What he gave Kiss me, tell me that you love me Kiss me Kiss me, tell me that you love me Kiss me Videos Alma - Requiem (France) Eurovision 2017 - Official Music Video Alma - Requiem (France) LIVE at the Grand Final of the 2017 Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2017 Category:France in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Big Five